power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Once a Ranger (1)
Once a Ranger part 1 is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. They are a two-part special team-up. Plot involving the Operation Overdrive Rangers assisting the Rescue Rangers in defeating a new threat: Thrax, the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa returns for vengeance. The title of the episode is a reference to the long-standing phrase "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger." The episode also commemorates the 15th Anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. Story At the Grayson's house Angel was making something in her room. At the front door Rose walked in to see Angel was here as Heather told her she's in her room making something. In Angel's room. "Coming." Angel says as she calls at someone at the door. "Hey Angel." Rose says as she walks in Angel's room. "Oh hey Mrs. Ortiz what are you doing here I don't come back for school next week." Angel says as she looks a her. "You left your history book in my class room so I came to give it to you what are you making." Rose says as she looks at Angel what's she making. "I'm just making some bracelets for you and your teammates by making each bracelet of their Ranger colors." Angel says as she shows Rose the bracelets. As Angel gives Rose the last one she made for her. "Wow these look so beautiful Angel they'll love the bracelets you made them did your Sister helped you made these." Rose Says as she looks at Angel. " No I did them myself." Angel says as she looks at her. "Why you didn't let Heather help you I mean she's very good at Art." Rose says as she looks at the brackets then st Angel. "Cause Heather is good but we do a lot of things together in each others duties but she also takes over things when I been asked to through a funraiser she does it and Dances she does it as well she does won't let me do the things I'm doing is so frustrating for me." Angel Says as she looks at Rose with frustration. As Rose was thinking about her past she looks at Angel again. "Hey Angel how about I stay with you tonight in order for you to feel better." Rose says as she looks at Angel. "But Mrs. Ortiz you were supposed visit your teammates tomorrow." Angel says as she looks at her. She looks at her. "I let them know and they'll meet me at the school tomorrow," Rose says as she looks at Angel. She nods at Rose. Meanwhile onboard Vexus's mothership she's not a happy camper about losing time and time again in every battle with the Rescue Rangers, and now dealing with 6 rangers when her throne room doors open. "I've asked not to be disturbed by anyone," Vexus turns as she sees Thrax standing in the doorway. Thrax walks into the room. "Your the Queen of the Cluster?" Thrax asked as he looks at her. She spins in her chair and looks at him. "I am Queen Vexus of Cluster Prime, and soon to be ruler of this planet just having issues with six teenagers at the moment," Vexus says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Allow me to assist you in taking down the Power Rangers I want revenge against them for destroying me," Thrax says as he looks at her. She smiles evilly. (Theme Song) Power Rangers Lightspeed! Lightspeed Rescue! The signal is calling, '' ''Our planet is falling; '' ''The danger will test you, '' ''Better make it a Lightspeed Rescue! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Light, Speed, go! Power is on its way, '' ''Rangers save the day! Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Light, Speed, Go! Episode 12: Once a Ranger (1) At the High School Angel, Larry, Tony, Heather, Sasha, and Tyson are waiting with Rose to meet the Overdrive Rangers, they all show up in the S.H.A.R.K as it lands and the Overdrive rangers walk out of it. Rose it's good to see you again Mack says as he hugs her. Dax hugs Rose as well. The team hasn't been the same without you Dax says as he looks at her. She looks at them. Where's Will, Ronny, and Tyzonn? Rose says as she looks at them. Mack looks at her. They'll be here soon they just had something to take care of in the mountains Mack says as he looks at her. Then Cluster bots show up as the teams get into a fighting stance. All right rescue rangers let's go Angel says as she looks at her team. They get side by side. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE," Angel, Tony, Larry, Heather, and Sasha says as they do their morphing sequence. Tyson activates his morpher. "Titanium power," Tyson says as he activates the morphing sequence on his morpher. Mack and his team are amazed by this. "Let's go," Red Rescue ranger (Angel) says as she looks at her team. They nod and go and fight the Cluster bots. "Come on guys let's take these bots out," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as she has her V-Lancer in her hands in blaster mode. The four rangers come together. "Spectral blast ready aim fire," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she and the other rangers aim their Lancers and the energy beam lances out and destroys the Cluster bots. They fall into a thousand pieces. "Mission Accomplished, power down how was that?" Angel says as she looks at the Overdrive Rangers. Mack looks at them. "That was awesome," Mack says as he looks at them. Onboard the Cluster mothership Vexus isn't happy about what just happened. "My Queen calm down this isn't over yet," Thrax says as he looks at her. Then Trika shows up. "Raahh I am ready for payback against those Rescue Rangers for defeating me," Trika says as he's mad. At the High School in Rose's class room their meeting about what happened. "Maybe Vexus is losing her touch cause that was easy," Tony says as he looks at them. Angel looks at him. "Maybe but it was strange cause there's usually a monster with them," Angel says as she looks at them. Then her morpher beeps. "Go for Angel," Angel says as she speaks into it. "Rangers there's trouble downtown Mariner bay," Admiral Mitchell says over her morpher. They look at each other. "We're on it let's go guys," Angel says as she looks at them. Downtown people are running for their lives as both Ranger teams show up. "Lightspeed Rescue," Angel, Larry, Tony, Sasha, and Heather say as they intensely morph. Mack, Dax, and Rose get their Trackers off their uniform jackets. "Overdrive Accelerate," Mack, Dax, and Rose say as they intense morph as well. Trika fights them off. "Man this guy is tough," Blue Rescue Ranger (Larry) says as he gets up from the ground. Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) leaps into the air. "Hiya, V-Lancer defense mode," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as she swings her weapon. Trika and her clash with their weapons as they circle each other and then they clash again and sparks erupt from them as they hit each other then Trika strikes Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) hard and then sends her flying as Angel rolls and is soothing in pain. "Angel you alright?" Overdrive Pink Ranger (Rose) says a she helps her up as she and her team and Angel's team regroup. She turns to her. "Yeah," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at her. Red Overdrive Ranger (Mack) gets in front. "Defender vest," Red Overdrive Ranger (Mack) says as the vest comes onto him and the Drill blaster appears in his hands. Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) gets up. "Rescue Bird Uni-laser mode," Red Rescue Ranger (Angel) says as the blaster comes into her hands and Blue Rescue Ranger (Larry), Yellow Rescue Ranger (Sasha) on her left side and Green Rescue Ranger (Tony) and Pink Rescue Ranger (Heather) are on her right side. The two Ranger teams aim their super weapons at Trika. "Cement Driver," Red Overdrive Ranger (Mack) says as he pulls the trigger. The Blaster fires a energy blot and it freezes Tricka in place, he switches it to the drill mode. "Drill driver," Red Operation Ranger says as he aims at the frozen monster. The two teams fire their final attacks from their weapons as the energy beams come together but Trika breaks out of it and blocks the attacks and then sends them back to the teams as a large explosion sends the two teams flying through the air, the Rangers de-morph as their laying on the ground as Trika walks towards Angel who was thrown to the otherside after she attempted to fight Trika. "Ha you brat you can't beat me," Trika says as he walks up towards her and puts his sword at her and then raises it up. Then several energy beams hit him in the back. "Who did that?" Trika says as he looks around. Up on top of a building is another Ranger. "Kick into Overdrive Mercury Ranger," Mercury Ranger (Tyzonn) says as he poses. He leaps down and gets out his Drive detector in blaster mode and fires several more blasts down on the ground and they disappear. At the high school class is changing as the Rangers meet up with the Overdrive Rangers in Rose's classroom after school. Angel looks at the her teammates with her arm wrapped from her injury. "Man that monster was tough, it took our parents using the battle boosters to defeat him," Angel says as she looks at them. As they look at each other. ”Yeah sis that battle with Troika was tricky so let’s try using our Battle Boosters to beat Troika.” Heather says as she looks at her sister. Angel looks at her friends and come up with another plan to Stop Troika.”Angel says as she looks at her team. As Rose looks at them. ”Hey guys have you guys seen Tyzonn because Mack and Dax were supposed to watch him since he never been to a High School and when the bell rings he panic by the students and went on the floor in Mercury form.” Rose says as she looks at them. ”Oh come on, come on Guys.” Angel says as she looks at her team as they went with Rose. Back in the Cluster ship, Vexus becomes frustrated with Troika not defeating those Rangers. Troika looks at her. ”Don’t worry Vexus Thrax is reviving 2 more monsters to help me and then we can destroy them for good.” Troika says as he leaves the room. At the High School Gym Angel and Rose are sparring. "You think we can find away to defeat that monster your parent's faced once," Rose says as she looks at Angel. Angel looks at her. "I hope we can or we'll be in big trouble," Angel says as she looks at Rose. Then her rescue morpher beeps. "Go for Angel," Angel says as she activated it. ''Angel we're picking up a disturbance downtown I've dispatched the other Rangers there you better meet them," Admiral Mitchell says over her morpher. Rose nods at her and Angel heads out to meet the other Rescue Rangers. Downtown the Rangers are fighting the Cluster bots as Angel shows up already rangered up and fighting her batch of Cluster bots. "V-Lancer Hiya!," Rescue Red Ranger (Angel) says as she swings her V-Lancer. They take down the bots. "That was too easy," Rescue Blue Ranger (Larry) says as he looks at them. Then two monsters show up with Trika. "Missed us Rangers," Blackwing Elphin The Raven says as he looks at them. Cast & Characters Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Allies Operation Overdrive Rangers Villains Monster Trivia *Mack revealed that he has a daughter that spend his time searching for. *Makes the return of the Operation Overdrive Rangers. *It's revealed that Angel knows Rose very well since she moved to Beverly Hills and they became close friends since. *It marks the returned of the Overdrive Rangers enemies they faced. *It was revealed that the 3 other villains spirits were turned into gems and Andrew is keeping them safe until Jennifer being controlled by Miratrix and crush them to releases them and doing that also released Miratrix from Jennifer. *Andrew learned that Jennifer was working for Miratrix because she’s her niece. Category:Episode